Hero
by GreenSmith
Summary: A story of super heroes. A story of love, action, adventure, and much combat.


**Hero**

**Chapter One.**

**Once there was a boy… Who thought he was a different weirdo… He was normal until he turned 13. That was when (usually in boys) special things happen to them… Well Puberty happens. But with this boys puberty something else came. His back started to hurt terribly when one day… Something started to sprout out of his back. Wings... They were small then easy enough to hide. He was so ashamed of his weirdness he didn't even tell his father. The day when school started he had to tell him. When he told his dad he thought he might be supportive and kind. But instead he told him "You better stay home from school son..." He was afraid. He thought he was a freak. Who is he? Then he was just Patrick, Patrick Smith. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes, he was about normal size. 3 years past that day when something horrible attacked. **

**Patrick was sitting in his room when he heard a loud CRASH. And then a few screams. He ran out of his room to see half of his house torn apart, destroyed and some places on fire. Then he saw his father on the floor. He ran to him... He was dead. Whoever did this he swore vengeance. When from behind him crashed threw the wall was a robot with twin saws for hands, coming toward him. Tears streaming from his eyes he punched the robot in the gut as hard as he could. It was thrown into flames and disabled. Many more robots surrounded him. Some with lasers, some with just there fists and more doubled saw ones. They all were slaughtered in Patrick's rage of vengeance. He was then tired and wiped out. He slumped onto his couch. He new whatever those were there were more. And they were wreaking much havoc on the city… Maybe even the world. **

**A shadow went over him as above his he saw a large tanker brute like robot. He new he couldn't beat and he was going to die when. Shot… right through its head. He saw someone's shadow run out of the huge gaping wall into the dark night. A few seconds later the shadow returned, with a friend. He didn't know if they were trying to hurt him or help him so he tried to run. But he was stopped by a electric circle around his body. He couldn't move. He clenched his fists and a fire sword formed… "Amazing" he thought. The two shadows had formed people, standing in front of him. One was an older man with white hair, he looked wise. The other was a man maybe in his twenties, Patrick wasn't sure. The man was shorter than the other and by the look on his face Patrick knew they were not going to give him any harm.**

"**Who are you?" Patrick said.**

"**I am Corbinium" the taller one said. "My real name is Corbin Rodriguez. I'm like you. I can to extraordinary things that normal people can't do. I am the smartest being alive today. I know almost everything without damaging my brain."**

"**Who is that guy?" Patrick said pointing to the other man**

"**That is Emerald Smoke, Real name Sean Patterson. He doesn't speak much. When he does it's always important." said Corbinium. **

**Emerald Smoke in fact barely spoke at all. He could tell people things mostly by the way he looked at them. When he did talk he talked with no emotion. You could never exactly tell what he was feeling. And he liked it that way. Well that's what we think because we probably wouldn't know because he speaks with no emotion.**

"**What does he do?" asked Patrick.**

"**He can use electricity and electric charges for weapons, he has amazing army training. He's very strong and agile." answered Corbinium. "Now onto business, we've been watching you for quite a while Patrick and we want you to join our group. The world is under attack by an evil genius named Aazar. He plots to take over the world. So all of us extraordinary people are banding together to do something about these attacks on innocent people. Since the government refuses to warn the public, we need to save them, we need to be heroes. Will you join the Liberty Strike League and avenge your family's death, to save the people of the world?"**

"**Yes, I'll join you" said Patrick.**

"**Good, now you need a hero name, any preferences?" asked Corbinium **

"**No" **

"**Hmm…" Corbinium pondered "Your past is dark, your future is clouded… You shall be called Darkened Mist."**

"**Come we must go to the base" Corbinium said "But wait, there is one more thing you must always remember. Never harm an innocent person, on purpose or on accident you will be removed from our group." Corbinium finished. He started his jet pack and flew away.**

"**Your welcome" said Smoke. His first words to Patrick, He said it with no emotion whatsoever.**

"**Oh thanks…" But by the time he said it smoke was gone. Patrick started to fly and he thought it was amazing. "Whoa! I didn't know I could fly with my wings!" Smoke gave him a "your pretty stupid look". **

**They all flew straight into a cloud and inside the tube like cloud was a Giant floating base; it was always moving to keep its accordance safe. When they got there Corbinium said "Start meeting the other heroes and learn your way around." He walked away. **

**Patrick walked into a room and someone was playing the piano, very well actually. The guy was about his age.**

"**Hello new guy!" he waved one hand. But he was still playing the piano with too hands… He had a closer look and the guy was playing the piano with 6 hands, connecting to 6 arms of course. Patrick was amazed.**

"**Don't worry, everyone looks at me that was when they meet me" the guy said. He got up to meet Patrick. "They call me The Handy Man, but you can call me Brennan." He said, shaking Patrick's hand.**

"**I'm Patrick, and Darkened Mist… I guess" said Patrick.**

"**Well nice to meet you Patrick, I have to go finish some homework. See ya around Patrick." Brennan said as he left the room. **

"**He seems nice" Patrick thought to himself. All of the sudden the piano started to play it self. It was playing scary music too. Patrick panicked and punched the air above the piano chair. A guy formed into the air and fell onto the floor, unconscious.**

"**Oh I'm sorry!" said Patrick. Patrick tried to wake the guy up but couldn't. Then someone came in. **

"**What did you do to Edward you idiot" said the guy.**

"**It was an accident I swear!" said Patrick quickly.**

"**I'm nick or arctic knight…" he said**

"**I'm Patrick, or Darkened Mist." Patrick put out his hand to shake. Nick shook his hand but iced him. They went back and forth between fire and ice In there hands when Patrick got mad and flamed him. Nick glared a mean look into Patrick's eyes and iced him. Patrick burned his way out of it but had frost bite. Then the most beautiful girl walked in. Patrick felt love at first site. She healed nicks fire burns and said "Boys and there fighting…" **

**She went over to Patrick and Patrick reached out his hand to shake.**

"**Hi I'm Patrick. But my hero name is Darkened mist." As she touched his hand his frostbite disappeared.**

"**I'm Savannah. My hero name is Rejuvenator. I heal people." She said in a soft kind voice. She walked away and so did nick. He was alone again, well he thought, until someone poked him in the back. **

"**Ok "Edward" I'm sorry I punched you… No hard feelings?" said Patrick. Then he got pushed slightly from behind. Patrick turned around and air began to form into a human.**

"**Hello" he said "I'm Edward. They call me Unseen Air though" He said**

"**I'm..." Patrick started but was interrupted.**

"**I know who you are…" Edward disappeared.**

**Again he was alone when from stairs that led down to that room came a guy that looked like he had butterfly wings holding two younger kids with skateboards.**

"**I told you a thousand times! DON'T SKATE IN MY NECTAR ROOM…" the butterfly man said unnoticing Patrick. Then he did. **

"**Oh hello… Sorry about that" He dropped the two kids. "I'm max. But people call me The Monarch." Then the to boys got up and said at the same time **

"**Were the ultimate skate boarding bros!" **

"**Actually that's wes and Mitch" said Max. "And you are?" **

**Patrick then introduced himself to them. He could tell he would be great friends with the two skateboarders. The high strung butterfly? Not so much…**

**As they left the room he sat on the couch to think about the amazing people there. Patrick started to daze off when he felt a static shock go through his body. It was Smoke.**

"**Get up… It's time for your training"**


End file.
